Bloom Series: Smile
by the-guardian-of-the-moon
Summary: Their parents where friends even before they were born, but being separated before birth they never had the chance to meet. Years later they get to meet each other and finally the youngest Uchiha has a reason to smile. Fluffy Shonen-ai


Ha! I forgot I was writing this series until I was looking into my documents and found this partially written OTL. Anyways, I hope some of you like it. It was just an idea I had in my head that I had for a while. I don't know how long this series will be, but the bloom series is a series of one-shot based on different pairings. Most of which will be boy/boy if not all of them.

Also I didn't proof read this so please forgive and spelling and grammar mistakes XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these awesome characters!

**Warning:** Fluffiness XD

* * *

><p>Many years ago in the small village of Konoha before there was any disaster or strife, there were two women. They were best friends. And it was in a most joyful time in their life that they were pleased to share with each other. It was at this time that they were both pregnant.<p>

On many occasions they had the pleasure of visiting each other and doing the things most soon to be mothers were fond of. Such as the names they would want to give their children, what they would look like, whether they would be male or female. And of course the buying of small baby likes things for their little bundles of joy. Their pregnancies came and went in the usual way, Mikoto Uchiha having been pregnant for a few months longer than her friend Kushina, gave birth first. And it was to her joy that she was blessed with a beautiful healthy baby boy. She stayed in the hospital for the time being and was pleased when her older son was brought to her and was not annoyed with the new addition to the family. In fact when Itachi was shown his new baby brother, the five year old held such a look of compassion that their mother was sure they would grow to be very close. And this thought made her heart soar. And their father could not be more proud to see such a thing. His son was strong; he could already sense this fact.

Kushina was one of the first people to greet the Uchiha's when they arrived home. Her husband had tried to stop her from waiting there on their arrival date but she could not b swayed from her task. She was after all the best friend of the new mother. And when she spotted the families arrival, her excitement could not be contained as she made her way over to them. Her husband just smiled and shook his head as his wife's antics. After the initial greeting they all made their way inside the Uchiha's home and the family gathered in the sitting room. Kushina gushed at how cute their new son was, noting the striking resemblance he had to his mother. A thing that Fugaku frowned at as he was sure the boy looked just like him.

Though they had planned to stay in the village of Konoha to see and raise their child alongside everyone they had grew with and loved, it was not the way things turned out. The month before their child was expected, Kushina and Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze moved from their home to the whirlpool country where Kushina's family originated from. It was a matter of urgency that they leave immediately, as her family was in need of them. They only had a short time to say good bye to their friends. It was especially hard to say good bye to their best friends the Uchiha's. They made a promise to return one day when they could finally raise their children the way they planned together. And after a long heartfelt goodbye the Uzumaki-Namikaze family left and would not be seen in the village of Konoha again for years to come, until one day they would have the opportunity to go back to the one place they had ever truly felt at home.

**-Time Skip- **

Kushina sighed again and looked out the window into the distance. They had been in the whirlpool country for what seemed like an eternity. In actuality it had been about six years since they left Konoha. And yet she still felt an uneasiness in the place she now called a home. Her husband Minato too was feeling on edge. For some reason they both felt that something was going to happen, though they did not know what. Their son Naruto was a small ball of energy that constantly kept them on their toes, so the feeling was short lived as they continued with their day to day lives. That is they would have continued if one day out of the blue a man had not came to their door with a message to a Kushina Uzumaki. The message read that though they had done all they could have and the situation concerning her family was grave, they were no longer needed in the country. And as alien residents in the land, they could, if they wished, return to the place of their residency.

With this news Minato and Kushina had no second thought as they prepared to leave the place that was their home for nearly six years. Their son was still young enough that with time he would eventually forget ever living there, or so they hoped. And with that they contacted their old friends the Uchiha's with this wonderful news. They were very excited to be able to see their old friends again and even more so at the news that they would be coming back to their home. And so they made their way back to Konoha.

When they finally arrived in Konoha they were surprised to see their old friends waiting for them at the main gates. And finally they were back to the place that they called home. With wide smiles and greetings they headed to their new home. The Uchiha's offered to help with the unpacking of the moving vans. And all the while this commotion was going on two small boys were busy eyeing each other as if sizing each other up. The oldest son of the Uchiha was now around eleven years old and so offered to help with the moving in. But the youngest was only six and so he stood off to the side not bothering to go outside as his mother suggested he do and go play with Kushina's little boy, Naruto Uzumaki. He had a blank expression on his face as he stayed put where he was, too stubborn to do what his mother suggested. As they had made their way to the Uzumaki household he had been observing the other boy and decided he wanted nothing to do with him and his strange colored hair and eyes. What he didn't know though was that the other boy too had made his own opinion about the other and decided for himself that he would make the serious boy his new friend because he thought that the other boy looked lonely and sad.

So as the Uchiha's helped the Kushina and Minato, Mikoto had told Kushina that she sometimes worried for her youngest since he rarely smiled and didn't have many friends. As she spoke this she looked to the porch where he son was sitting with a bored look on his face and sighed. As Kushina was listening to this she had a thought. She told Mikoto to not worry because she had a feeling that things might change for her son. Mikoto just looked at her with a strange expression and Kushina just smiled and jutted her chin in the direction that Mikoto son was sitting in.

At that moment that the small Uchiha was sitting on the porch Naruto had decided to himself that he would make friends with the Uchiha right then and there. He walked up to the Uchiha and smiled so wide that you would have thought hi face would split in two. Sasuke was taken back at the sight and said. "What are you doing?" at that Naruto opened his eyes and said "Hi, I'm Naruto!" and stretched his hand out and without waiting for his response he took hold of the others hand and gave it a shake and said "What's your name?" scowling Sasuke said "I don't want to tell you, you're weird". With a confused expression Naruto said "I'm not weird, you are." Sasuke was quick to reply "I'm not weird!" with a frown. "Yes you are! You don't smile!" Naruto said. "Just cause I don't smile doesn't mean I'm weird." After Sasuke said that Naruto took on a thoughtful stance and looked directly in Sasuke's eyes and said, "How come you don't smile?" Not expecting that Sasuke looked away "I don't have nothing to smile about." Naruto's eyes went wide and he said "Sure you do! You can smile cause of your family and friends and Ramen and toys." Sasuke looked at him like he had two heads "I don't have any friends to be happy about." Naruto just stood there with a blank expression and as quick as lighting took hold of Sasuke's cheeks and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Sasuke was in so much shock that he didn't even move when Naruto pulled away. After that Naruto made a huge smile and said "There! Now you and I me are friends, cause my momma said that when you give someone a kiss that you're friends." At this point Sasuke was a shade of red that rivaled even the ripest cherries. Still saying nothing Sasuke heard Naruto continue to speak. "Now you and me are going to be friends forever!" After the way that Naruto was acting, Sasuke found himself being pulled by the arm to the park across the street by the blond ball of energy. And still in the house watching the exchange between the two boys, Mikoto and Kushina were surprised to see that as Naruto was pulling the dazed Uchiha away, a small smile bloomed across the usually emotionless face. Yes, he now had something to smile about.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am going to be posting the series' one-shots separately cause of the different pairings. So if you liked this one-shot keep an eye on my stories to see if I uploaded the others :D<strong>_


End file.
